1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool rack with multi-function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tool rack usually includes a plurality of transverse tool holding supports, a hanging hole for hanging the tool rack on the wall and a cover adapted to be installed over the tool holding supports for retaining the tools in the supports and preventing the tools from falling. However, the tools which are retained at the conventional tool rack can not be tried on before buying and be hidden by the cover so that the conventional tool rack cannot reinforce consumer's desire to buy.